The present invention relates to a triaxial vibration testing platform, particularly for helicopter simulators.
Helicopters undergo numerous vibrations during flight. These vibrations can be split up into components along three orthogonal axes. To be sufficiently realistic, helicopter simulators should be capable of reproducing these components along all three orthogonal axes.
There are known vibration testing platforms that comprise three or four control hydraulic actuators for each of the three vibrational axes. These actuators, with their hydraulic conduits, occupy a great amount of space, and their numbers make the simulator costly.